Conventionally, in a vehicle and the like provided with a sunroof, an inner insertion member such as a drain hose for draining rainwater guided to a periphery of the sunroof is, in some cases, inserted into a hollow structural member such as a front pillar.
On the other hand, in a case where a foamable filling device is arranged within the hollow structural member to seek vibration suppression and noise reduction, an interior region of the hollow structural member is occupied by the foamable filling device, and an insertion route for the inner insertion member may be blocked. In such a case, a through hole is provided in the foamable filling device so that the inner insertion member can be inserted into the hollow structural member.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a hollow chamber shut-off device including a holder to be mounted to a hollow chamber; and a foamable base material to be installed to the holder. The holder has a cylindrical body provided thereon including a through hole, into which an inner insertion member can be inserted. At an opening portion of the cylindrical body, a cover body is openably and closably provided by means of an openable/closable coupling portion. When the inner insertion member is not inserted into the through hole, the cover body is kept closed by engagement of a closing means, whereas when the inner insertion member is inserted into the through hole, the engagement of the closing means is released and the cover body is opened.